


Why Am I Like TT?

by 2AnimeK_Jpopfan



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Genre: After the final act, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2019, Some ooc here, becomes a once but won’t admit it at first, inuyasha goes to a Twice concert with kagome and her friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2AnimeK_Jpopfan/pseuds/2AnimeK_Jpopfan
Summary: For International Fanworks Day. Inuyasha is taken to a concert of Kpop girl group Twice.





	Why Am I Like TT?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it’s been a while, but I’m back with a new fic for IFD. And I decided why not write about one of my favorite anime and Kpop group. For those of you not into Kpop, Twice is a 9 member girl group. At the end, I’ll put which members he was thinking at the concert and the references. Anyways onto the disclaimer. I don’t own Inuyasha or anything affiliated with Twice.

“Why are we going to this Kagome?”

“Because, Ayumi has an extra ticket left. Hojo couldn’t make it, so that means you can come with us!”

You see, Kagome decided to drag Inuyasha to a certain type of concert. A Kpop concert to be exact. Since Hojo had an emergency to attend to and Inuyasha was here, why not take him instead of let that ticket go to waste. Besides, Kagome figured he needed to have some fun. Which group were they going to see?

“What kind of name is Twice anyways?”

“Now who are you to criticize? The name has a symbolic meaning.”

“Hey Kagome, there you are! Oh I see you brought the two-timer.”

“I thought you already dumped him?”

“C’mon you’re better than this!”

“Alright that’s enough!” The pestering got to Kagome. Why did she let her guard down here?

“Now, since Hojo couldn’t be here, and Inuyasha happened to drop by, I decided to bring him with us. I also want you to back off a little, ya got that?”

The three girls nodded and they all headed into the venue. This was all new to Inuyasha. The sight, the atmosphere, everything. Of course, he’s been around the city with Kagome before. However, this was all new. And he didn’t feel too comfortable. This was too odd for him. Kagome seemed to take a notice in this.

“Try to loosen up, ok?”

“Nah uh. I’m not letting my guard down!”

“Ok, whatever you say. Can you at least try to not break my hand? It’s hurting.”

It was then Inuyasha realized he was grasping Kagome’s hand a little too tight. So he let her hand go and she held her hand, rubbing it. Finally, they entered the arena and got to the seats. There were so many people. Inuyasha’s breath truly was taken away by this sight. All of these people were brought together in one place all for a group. He hoped that this was all worth Kagome begging for him to come. Finally the lights dimmed and the place was lit up with those weird candy sticks everyone had. He had to admit, it was pretty impressive. His thoughts were interrupted when everyone began screaming at once. 

And boy did it hurt his sensitive ears.

It didn’t help that the first song began.

Yup.

Not. Impressed.

What did makeup for this was the members themselves. He had to admit, they were pretty. Especially the tall one. Something about her. Reminded him of the girl next to him. Then there was the short one. She was so small next to everyone else. Reminded him of the little fox back in his era. Then there was the dancer. She moved flawless and was pretty athletic. He definitely saw the demon slayer companion in her. He was thankful there was no one in this group that was like the lecherous monk. He just hoped he wasn’t speaking too soon.

Kagome took notice. She was a bit jealous of the gaze, but at least he seemed to be having fun. After 2 and a half hours of fun, it was all over. “So how was it” she asked as they were walking out. “Alright I guess” Inuyasha said. He was lying to himself. He saw the appeal, and fell for their songs. What he really was in love with was the girls themselves. They reminded him of their group.

He saw the vendors was still open. “Hey Kagome, think I can get something from there?”  
“Sure”, she said as they headed that direction. Her friends knew that they had just created a new Once. It didn’t matter if he denied it, they could see it in his face.

When they got home and ready for bed, Inuyasha asked Kagome one thing.

“Tell me everything you know about this group.”

 

The next day, they headed back to the feudal era. Inuyasha made sure to keep his little keychains of all 9 members in a safe spot. Ever since learning more about Twice, that’s all he’s had on his mind. Once they got to the village, they were greeted by everyone. 

“Kagome you’re back! Did you bring my sweets”, asked Shippo eagerly. “Yes Shippo, I didn’t forget” Kagome answered. Inuyasha was watching when suddenly Shippo’s appearance changed to that of a certain short Twice member. As Shippo got his sweets, he couldn’t help but notice Inuyasha staring. “Hey are you alright?”

“Of course ya runt, can you get off my back Chaeyoung!”

He froze. Everyone stared dumbfounded. Inuyasha couldn’t believe he let that one slip. 

“Uh, what did you just call me?”

“I’m sorry runt, forget I called you that!”

“Who’s Chaeyoung?” It was Sango’s turn to ask.

“None of your business Momo!”

Crud, he did it again. Sango blushed at this. The twins laughed. Miroku looked stunned. “Oh my. I had no clue you were into Sango like that?”

“I’m not!”

“Inuyasha, are you alright?”

“Of course I am Tzuyu, why wouldn’t I be?”

Man, he couldn’t let this get out. He did the only logical thing to do at this point.

“I gotta go!”  
He ran off to his tree while everyone just stared. This certainly was confusing. The silence was broken when one of Sango and Miroku’s twins asked one question.

“Why did he call mommy peach?”

 

He couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t let anyone know he was into something as girly as this. Then how would enemies view him. Not seriously obviously. He just had to close his eyes and clear his mind off of this. Well it could’ve been worse. Koga could’ve been right there. The wimpy wolf would’ve never let him live this one down. Or worse, his own brother. Or even worse, Naraku if he were still alive. Man this was getting too intense to think about. He hopped off the branch he was sitting on and realized sitting down wasn’t going to help. He had to have movement of some sort. Maybe a walk. He closed his eyes to try to clear his mind again. All of the sudden, he moved his leg forward and pulled it back in. His hands went up to his face. And made a TT. He did it again, and felt calm. He almost forgot what he was worried about.

“What are you doing ya mangy mutt!”

He froze and opened his eyes. And there was his sworn rival. He looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter.

“None of your business, just get outta here before I have to hurt ya!”

He made his way towards Koga when one of his keychains fell out. The one with Mina. Koga looked puzzled. Oh he wanted to know what that was. Before Inuyasha could grab it, Koga grabbed it before him. “Give that back!” “No way, what is this! I knew you were a two timer but this just takes the cake!” 

Inuyasha grabbed it and put it back in his pocket. At least he didn’t see the others. “Care to explain what this is about trasha?” Inuyasha sighed. Might as well tell him now. So he did. While he was confused at parts, Koga got the point. It all made sense now. “Go ahead, laugh at me. Just make it quick.” And he did laugh. Heck, he was howling at this point. “I can’t believe you’re into something as girly as this!” He continued to laugh for another minute. Once he regained his breath, Koga had to ask him one thing. “Do you have more of those or was that it?”

Inuyasha reluctantly pulled them all out and let him look. Just as long as he didn’t run off or try to claim Tzuyu as his. 

Once he was done inspecting them, Koga gave them back to Inuyasha. “I guess you’re going to tell everyone huh?” 

“Nope, your secret is safe with me.” And just like that he ran off. Inuyasha felt relief and decided to go back to the village.

Once he got to Kaede’s hut, he saw everyone sigh in relief.

“Oh, we were so worried about you Inuyasha! I thought we had to go out looking for you” Sango said while attending to her baby boy. “Relax, I’m fine. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“It’s ok, lady Kagome told us everything” Miroku said as he sipped his tea. “She did?” “Yup, now can you show us those things Kagome got for you?” “Alright.” While everyone was busy inspecting the keychains, Inuyasha dragged Kagome out.  
“So you told them?”

“Yup, they understood. And they didn’t make fun of you, they seemed interested in it.” 

“That’s good” Inuyasha said, knowing that his reputation was safe. 

“Hey Kagome.”

“Yes?”

“Think we can bring them with us next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> The tall pretty member that he compared to Kagome was Tzuyu. The short member was Chaeyoung, and the dancer was Momo. Once is the official fan name for the fandom. The dance Inuyasha did before being discovered by Koga came from their song TT. If you’re curious about the light ocean, at the concert, here’s a link  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/tzuyuchoux/status/1000645134239739904  
> Here’s a link that has info about the members if you’re curious  
> https://kprofiles.com/twice-members-profile/  
> Well that’s everything and thanks for reading!


End file.
